When Silence Screams, I Will Hear You
by Abxminable
Summary: When Six, Sam and Four leave Ohio, how will Sarah react? Will Six and Four hunt the other Lorien legacies down before its to late? Or will the Mogerdorians kill them all? Might be a bit OOC but hey ho. Enjoy, also im shocking at summarys :
1. Goodbye Ohio

Four POV

It would be the first time I would leave without Henri, but it would be the first time I knew I had a reason to return somewhere. I sighed and drummed my fingers against the steering wheel waiting for the traffic lights to switch. When they finally changed, Six, who was on her motorbike, drove full on for a while but then she slowed down and headed into a hotel car park. She parked up, headed over to the truck and said, "Get a move on boys! We need to eat and sleep. If the hotel asks we're staying in Ohio because we're visiting our cousins in Florida. Okay?" She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for us to nod. "Excellent. Sam and you may keep your old names but what should I say my name is? Oh yes! How about Sarah?" Sarah? Was she joking?

"Yeah cool, you should defiantly be called that." I lied smoothly. "Shall we get our stuff? You can go inside and book us in if you like." Then I opened the door and Bernie Kosar flung himself out closely followed by Sam. I grabbed my rucksack which contained the chest and my two small suitcases. I was lost in my own thoughts when by the time we reached the brass doors of the hotel, and was rudely shaken from them when we found Six arguing with a woman behind a desk.

"What do you mean you can't allow us in without parental guidance? It's just one night! Please." Begged Six and she gave us a grin when the woman handed her the keys the a five star suit. "Come on then! I wanna see our suit!" She yelled while ushering us into a room. Chuckling, I grabbed her small bag and dragged it into the suit. All we did for the first few minutes was stand at the door and gasp in awe at the masterpiece of a room, then we got down to business. Sam was the one who suggested it, an ingenious idea, I agreed at once but Six was reluctant but nodded. We were going to unpack and then sneak out and snoop (and trash!) other peoples rooms and suits.

We sent Six out first, to see if the coast was clear using her invisibility power. She grinned when she arrived back in the room holding millions of keys. We took her hands and were led out the room using her invisibility power. We grabbed a key and checked the number, 46, before sprinting off to the room. It was just as flawless as ours but there was no luggage in there. I grabbed a expensive looking vase and lobbed it on the floor before smashing all the lights. We heard a scream, a teenage girl. Great. Spotted on our first go, that was our cue to run.

The girl looked at me and Six and whispered "I'm number Five."

Six POV

Wow. So less than a day ago I had met Four and now I was meeting Five? Okay so that was good... I guess. Wait, where was her cepan? Had it died like ours? "Call me Ja- Sarah, I'm Six. That's John, he's Four and that's our um friend who's called Sam he's mortal. What should we call you?" I asked shaking her hand.

"Oh call me uh Clarrissa. Where's your guardians? Mine died." Join the club I thought harshly, but before I could say it she cut me off by addressing Sam, "Why are you here? I thought you were Seven or something but _mortal?_ This is just darn stupid!" She shocked us all by saying that. I felt Sam stiffen at my side.

"Hey! You can't exactly say anything we've only just met and you don't even know him! Give the kid a chance!" Roared Four, who flashed his hands on, that didn't seem to faze the all too cocky Five who kicked him backwards and darted over to him and hissed.

"You my boy don't know what your messing with. I killed a bunch of mogerdorians without any help from a guardian, ally, pet or friend. No I did it on my own. Get out." She barked at us and we didn't need further encouragement and Four stalked out the room giving her a cold look.

A few hours after the encounter I ordered pizza and lounged about on my bed. This was going to be a good night.

Sarah POV

I texted him, he didn't reply. I phoned his mobile, no answer. It could have been seconds, minutes, days, weeks or years before he text me back. Just before I went to bed that night I remembered the small roll of film John had given me just before he left and downloaded it to my computer. I smiled when I seen a picture of him with me. It also brought memorise flooding back to me. I cried silently, hell I missed him. Hell I even missed Six, and I'd only known her for about a day!

I remembered a piece of paper John had given me just before the fight erupted and he'd told me to look at after he'd left Ohio. Now he had, I could look at it.

_Sarah,_

_I promise I will see you again, in time. May be years even. Henri told me, the night he died, that Lorien people can only love one person in their lifetime. I bet you can guess, you stole my heart. I won't respond to your texts 'till I'm out of Paradise. Now I only have one reason to live, and that's you. I swear, I'll return to Ohio after I've found the others. But for now, be true to who you are._

_John – Four. _

I noticed a shiny thing drop onto my bed. Half a heart, saying Sarah. I then seen it was magnetic and I guessed John had one saying John. I held it in the palm of my hand and flopped on my bed.


	2. A Honest Mistake

Five POV

I scanned the papers for any reports of Mogadorian life at breakfast, only to see John, Sam, and Sarah Smith (AKA Six, Four and their human buddy.) who came sauntering towards me with a huge plate of toast. I groaned, the paper up and braced myself for what was coming my way. Four waved at me and asked if they could join me. I nodded. I studied the floor and they looked at me like _has she lost her mind? Is she blind? _Beginning to get up, I yawned and prayed I could make a lame excuse and get away from the table. "I'll be right back. I just need the toilet." Six raised one blonde and began to get to get up. "Um I think I'm capable of going to the toilet on my own Sarah." I hissed. Six and Four flinched at the name but they nodded anyway.

I shoved my chair back and speed walked in the direction of the female toilets. I pushed the oak door open and seen a girl who was looking at her phone, there were tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and rubbed her arm, "Hey. Boy problems?" She nodded and gestured to her phone it said:

**R.E: Goodbye Jaci.**

**From: Liam**

**Message: I'm sorry Jaci, but I'm leaving Ohio forever. So that means it's over for us... I will always love you babe, and I guess this is goodbye then.**

**Goodbye from Liam x.**

I looked at the girl closer, and noticed her eyes with a golden green type of colour and her hair looked amazing, she looked like a tawny owl. I noticed that she was a hybrid of some sort. When she spoke, her voice was so soft it was like if she raised it to high it would smash. "I'm a outcast. I'm a phoenix and a human's child." Her eyes dropped as she looked at the phone. I snatched it up and crushed it in the palm of my hand.

She wore a horrified expression but breathed a sigh of satisfaction and she flounced over to the door and winked at me before disappearing.

I smiled, headed over to the window and slammed down hard on it. As a result it broke into a thousand of small shards. I hoisted myself up onto the ledge and took one last look at the door and leapt out. I ran like hell until I hit a river, and just leapt over it without hesitation. I whooped in delight as I landed softly on the other side of the bank. I was about a mile away and then I realised, I'd forgot the Lorien chest.

I whammed my head against a tree trunk causing it to break in two. Then a Mogadorian stepped from behind a tree and drove the only thing that can kill our kind into my chest.

I closed my eyes. And then it was all over.

Four POV

My fourth scar appeared half a hour after Five went to the toilet but never came back. My mouth ran dry and I seen Six bow her head and murmur some ancient words, then I seen _her. _I seen Five die. It was just as scary as three's but this time she spoke to me: _Four. You need to leave. They are coming, so just go now. But please, take my chest with you. _Then she screamed and dust floated around me and Six.

Six looked like I thought I did and I just had to take one look at her face to know she had seen the same as I had and she nodded and bolted to our suite. Sam looked at me worry lined his face but I gave him a I'll-explain-later look and started to race after Six. When I caught up with Six she was stood outside Five's suite and had her head bowed in respect before mumbling something in Lorien language.

The door swung opened and Six motioned for me to come in. Then she grabbed one side of the chest and I grabbed the other, together we dragged it to suite. When we got there Sam grabbed the chest off us and dragged it off to the truck while Six and I grabbed ours and I clipped Bernie Kosar to his leash. When I finally yanked it outside, I seen Six sat in the cab of the truck while was just stood at the back of it. He grabbed the chest and loaded it on to the truck. Bernie Kosar leapt on top of the pile of chests and guarded them loyally.

My new scar flared up when I was sat inside the truck. I automatically winced in pain but remembered that that could have been my symbol, not Five's. I sighed and Six passed me a mug of hot chocolate. I thanked her and necked it.

The drive was pleasant until Six told us where we were going, a little remote area, Manchester, England. Sam whooped in delight and punched her arm playfully before turning to me and I watched as his face fell. "What's up John?" I explained that Two had died in England.

Sarah POV

My house was no longer a home it was just a place I lived in, ate in, and slept in. Every day in school I didn't pay attention to the teacher, no I went into my head and thought about John. Mark quit the football team so he could hang out with me, not flirt or be reckless like we used to be when we were together, no just chilling out and enjoying each other's company.

Then about a month after John and the other's left Ohio he texted me.

**Hey Sarah, how's life? ~ John**

**Good.. I love you, and miss you like hell! ~ Sarah**

**Ahh.. shoot me.. actually don't I need to survive and not be killed ;D ~ John**

**Shut up LOL :D ~ Sarah**

**Kay, also Five died... ~ John**

**Oh.. I'm sorry.. ~ Sarah**

**Its fine... I'll call u later.. its half two here.. night I guess ~ John**

**Kay night then 33 ~ Sarah **


End file.
